


Expecting for Three

by Dragofelid



Series: Warrior cats: two moons [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Leaffang tells her mates that she's expecting





	Expecting for Three

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more polyamorous relationships, needs more poly parents.
> 
> Leaffang, Barkclaw and Sparrowfoot are all dating each other

Sparrowfoot groaned at the feeling of someone moving next to him. He had no desire to get up, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. When the cat next to him got up leaving his side cold however, was when Sparrowfoot opened his eyes. He saw a silhouette of his mate Leaffang standing up, moving over the sleeping warriors.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, "get back here." He swiped at her paws trying to bring her to lie down again, a few mouse lengths away barkclaw stirred in his nest.

Leaffang took a step away from Sparrowfoot, being mindful not to disturb her other mate.

"I'm going to Ferretmist."

Sparrowfoot groaned, "are you feeling sick again? Can't you wait till the sun comes up?"

Leaffang flicked her tail, "no I cannot wait, go back to sleep, I promise I'll be back."

Sparrowfoot groaned, closing his eyes and shuffling himself over to nuzzle against barkclaw.

Leaffang moved away  to talk to the medicine cat.

"Where she goin' " barkclaw mumbled, sparrowfoot curled his tail around him.

"She's just going to Ferretmist, she'll be back."

Barkclaw groaned, "again? That's the third time this week."

Sparrowfoot shrugged his shoulder, "mm yeah, I'm sure it's fine." He gave an affectionate lick on his mates ear, and Barkclaw purred.

The two Tom's lay there interwoven in their nests, waiting for their mate to come back, Sparrowfoot lazily licking his mates head.

The sun was already starting to come up when Leaffang came back; cats were already up and about.

"'Bout time you came back," Barkclaw mumbled, he moved over patting the nest for Leaffang to lie down.

Leaffang chuckled, "I'm not sleeping, I'm going out on patrol, you two should come with me."

Barkclaw shook his head lazily, "hmmm no way, I don't feel like getting up this early, I ain't an apprentice anymore."

Leaffang rolled her eyes, she looked over at Sparrowfoot, "what about you sparrow?"

The brown time purred, stretching his paws out in front of him. "Sure, give me a bit."

When he got up, Barkclaw whined again, he looked up at his two mates, "how dare you two betray me, now I gotta sleep alone."

Sparrowfoot chuckled, "you can come with us, you know."

"No way, I am staying right here, just bring me back something juicy."

Leaffang knelt down, resting her muzzle on his forehead, "don't worry, we always do." She gave him an affectionate lick. Sparrowfoot did the same thing.

Leaffang and Sparrowfoot walked out of camp together, their tails intertwined.

"So, what did Ferretmist say?" Sparrowfoot asked, he looked across the moor, hoping to see any sign of life.

Leaffang tilted her head, also sniffing out any rabbit that decided to make their way out this early.

"I am healthy, very healthy actually." She smiled and turned back to him, "should I tell you now? Or wait until we get back to Barkclaw?"

"Wait, what, tell me what?"

Before Sparrowfoot could get an answer, Leaffang was running, the brown Tom ran after her.

"If you catch me, I'll tell." She yelled over the wind.

Sparrowfoot whined but did his best to keep up, normally Leaffang was the fastest of all three of them, but at the moment Sparrowfoot easily caught up to her, his mate panting heavily as she sat down in the middle of the moor.

"I am not as fast as I was before." She whined.

Sparrowfoot pressed a nose to his mate affectionately, "a little running wouldn't kill you."

"Next time, you try running with a full belly."

"Full? " Sparrowfoot stopped, staring at his mate in confusion, neither of them had eaten that day.

Leaffang rolled her eyes, she was still panting a little. "Are you that stupid? Why do you think I have been getting up every morning?"

"You're sick?"

"I'm expecting!"

"Oh."

Sparrowfoot stood there, next to his mate, on the moor, inside windclan territory, completely dumbstruck.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked dumbly.

Leaffang smiled, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Sparrowfoot, my amazing, talented yet very stupid mate, I am expecting, I am having kits, we are having kits. You and Barkclaw are going to be fathers."

Sparrowfoot swallowed, he stared at Leaffang, he felt his heartbeat in his chest, and his mind ticking away, trying to process what had just been said to him.

"How?" He asked, he felt stupid.

Leaffang narrowed her eyes, giving him an intense look. "You know how."

Sparrowfoot's mind finally caught up, his eyes widened, and he started smiling.

"Oh my starclan, I am going to be a father."

Leaffang laughed. "Finally, he gets it."

Sparrowfoot jumped up and down, unable to contain his excitement, "I am going to be a father, I am going to be a dad, I am going to have kits running around, looking like me!"

His calm mate placed her tail along his back to stop him from bouncing into her, "yes congratulations, this is an exciting time for us all."

"We have to go back and tell Barkclaw."

"We cannot go back, until we catch something for him."

Sparrowfoot nodded, "right, yes, a rabbit for our mate, a rabbit to celebrate the fact that we are going to have kits!"

"You're that excited?" Leaffang asked, amusement was still written on her face.

Sparrowfoot nodded enthusiastically, "I get to be a father!"

Leaffang rolled her eyes, "first we have to tell our mate, we cannot leave him out of this."

Sparrowfoot nodded, quickly running off leaving Leaffang behind.

He caught a rabbit in no time, bouncing back towards his mate excitedly.

"You look happier than the time when you became a warrior."

Sparrowfoot tried saying 'i get to be a father.' But his sentence was muffled by rabbit fur.

The two made their way back to camp, their mates eyes shining when he saw the rabbit Sparrowfoot was holding.

"Oh my starclan I was starving." He whined, Sparrowfoot laughed, dropping the rabbit in front of his mate and sat down, Leaffang sitting down next to him.

The three ate, Sparrowfoot was buzzing with excitement to tell Barkclaw the good news, but he didn't want to take that away from Leaffang.

They were finished in no time, Barkclaw getting up.

Leaffang placed a paw on his shoulder, willing him to sit back down.

Barkclaw groaned, laying down next to his two mates.

"We have something to tell you!" Sparrowfoot blurted out, Leaffang gave him a warning glance.

Barkclaw tilted his head, "this better be good."

Leaffang moved her paw to place it on his, a smile on her face.

"Barkclaw, how would you like to be a father?"

Barkclaw's eyes slowly widened, a grin formed on his face as he stared at Leaffang, "oh my starclan, your expecting!"

"Wow, you're quicker than Sparrowfoot."

Sparrowfoot pouted.

"You already told him?" Barkclaw whined.

Leaffang gave him an affectionate lick, "he was the one that came out with me."

Sparrowfoot shook his head, "who cares, we are going to be fathers? "

Barkclaw smiled, pulling the two of them closer so that they were practically on top of him.

"We are going to have kits." He exclaimed.

Leaffang batted a paw on his face, "correction, I am going to have kits."

Sparrowfoot chuckled, nuzzling his two mates.


End file.
